Cursed Buttons
by Alexrox33
Summary: The beldam is back for revenge and goes into Coraline's world. Review so I can see if it's good enough for another chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The beldam clicked her nails impatiently on the marble counter. _Click,click, click click..._

She wanted Coraline to suffer for what she had done to her. She looked at the mirror. At her bony, ugly thin body the buttons a reminder of what she had become.

Her metal claws wrapped around one button. She yanked it and yanked it but it wouldn't come off. The beldam got a pair of scissors and snapped the string off. She yelled in pain as if she was loosing a limb. She felt the small remnants of string where her button used to be.

She cut the next button off. Why hadn't she thought of this before? The beldam was now just a nose and a mouth. The beldam needed real eyes. Now.

She fumbled for the metal key and unlocked the mirror where some of the children she lured that hadn't listened to her had been trapped for centuries.

" Alice? Bertha? Julian?" Cried the beldam sweetly in her fake,syrupy voice. She smiled in triumph that Coraline fell for her trick. Coraline hadn't freed all the souls. There were three left and she planned to keep it that way.

"Yes, beldam?" The children said obediently.

"Bertha, you know I love you dearly..."

"Yes, miss. I love you too..."

"Are you willing to do anything for...Me?"

"Yes..." Bertha whispered and then looked at the beldams missing button eyes and realized what she had to do. Bertha tried to escape but the beldam stopped her.

The beldam lunged toward Bertha tackling her to the ground, reaching her slender, metal claws in Bertha's eye sockets and taken her blue eyes out.

Bertha yelled in agony feeling her naked eye sockets. The beldam yelled in triumph and locked the mirror.

After the beldam put in her new eyes she opened the door to the other world. Coraline is such a careless little girl. She left the key in the tunnel! The beldam grabbed it and started to make her way to the other world. Ready to lure Coraline back.

_You'll be mine Coraline. My sweet, I loved you. Made this world to YOUR liking. Then you leave and made me feel hatred, Coraline. I will have you now and you will love me._

That night Coraline flipped and flopped in her bed. She sprung up and heard the familiar scuttling sound of the beldam but didn't see anything. So she fell asleep as the beldam plotted her revenge right in Coraline's room.

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	2. The Vixen

FLASH BACK Beldam's POV

I put my small hand on the grimy door-knob, rusty and ancient and turned it slowly. The door clicked slightly and revealed a room so dark and old it was hard to tell who or what was sitting there but I already knew...It was the Vixen.

Pale moonlight shone on her pasty colored face and cast mystic shadows around her sharp, tapered face. Old stitch's of black thread scarred her her thin face and her buttons gleamed in the darkness.

I stumbled my way feeling the dusty wall for guidance. My skirt caught on a metal pipe ripping the fabric and sending me sprawling to the wooden floor, my skull vibrating. The Vixen just cackled loudly, wrinkles forming like clay in her pale, moon face.

She beckoned me over with her distorted metal claw very much resembling a knife. I didn't dare make her angry for she would slit my throat and hang me over the fireplace and because I was her slave. She gave me the other world in return for me. Why did she want me? No one ever loved me. The Vixen did though she always told me that in her syrupy voice.I walked toward her.

But this time her voice was thin and crisp, sending shivers up my spine.

"My little beldam." The Vixen lifts up my chin in her slender hand. "You are mine." The Vixen cackles loudly, then coughs a bit. I pat her on her back gently.

"I know I'm yours...Vix-", I stop my self,"Mother..." The word is foreign on my tongue for I have never seen my mother or had one. I let the word linger on my tongue, remembering how a little breath came out at the end of the word making it seem luxurious.

I want the Vixen to love me. I have never been loved. The Vixen reassures me every time but it doesn't feel right.

The Vixen grabbed my dirty, blue dress by the collar and dragged me to the door to the other world. The other world used to be beautiful but the Vixens hatred turned it into a barren, gray wasteland lost, button eyed souls.

The Vixen fumbled in the wooden cupboard and smiled ferociously. In her bony palm was a travel-size sowing kit made of black leather but so old it faded at the corners into a hideous grey. The color of thunder clouds on doomsday.

I gasped in alarm my eyes darting side to side nervously. The Vixen noticed my frightened face and started to stroke my thin black hair softly.

"It's for the best, Bella. You are my slave and heiress." The Vixen spoke slowly and sweetly making an emphasis on me.

"You don't love me," I whimpered. "You wouldn't do this if you really cared about me."

The stroking stopped and I waited to hear the Vixen's velvet voice tell me that she loved me and that she wouldn't sow buttons on my face. The Vixen didn't speak. I realized she never loved me, just like the rest.

"It won't hurt, Bella..." She coaxed. The Vixen pinned me to the ground my wriggling body was no match for her strong, big hand.

With her left hand the Vixen took the sowing needle in her fingers. It was a slice of silver against the dim of the room.

The Vixen took some rope from her apron pocket wrapping it around my ankles and wrists, shutting down my circulation.

An ebony thread slipped easily through the needle like a a wave in the sea crashing down easily taking the all the stones and seashells away. The first button came, the color of lilacs. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all.

The Vixen held up the second button in the air, smiling with triumph. This time I yelled bloody murder. My wrists tried batting her away but that made the sharp rope cut through my skin.

It felt strange to be a button-eyed girl. I felt amazing and transformed. The Vixen nodded happy with her stitching and untied me.

"See Bella, I do love you." The Vixen said lovingly.

I could feel the fake of it all hovering over my small head of it all but just nodded.

That's when I started to lure children to the other world, after the Vixen died of... I can't tell. I needed something to fill that emptiness so I changed the world to their liking but the always escaped or behaved badly and I was forced to lock them in the mirror in order to please the Vixen.

The children never loved me always saw the real, ugly, button-eyed me. The hated me and that's what I started to crave. Their hate. It made drove crazy making me into the soulless villain that I am now.


	3. She's here

Coraline's **POV **

**Chapter three: She's here...**

I woke up in a soft linen bed and fingered the unfamiliar, light pink sheets. Darkness blinded me even though it was noon.I turned over angrily, snored and started to hear the high voices of the mouse circus.

_The beldam is coming..._

_Coming..._

_Coraline you must hide..._

_Before it's too late_

_She's coming, she's coming, she's coming, she's coming_

_She's here_...

I knew this was something serious. 's mouse circus usually sang cheery and enjoyable songs that made me happy ,but this time their tiny voices were ominous and warning rising higher every second and at the last verse, an alto sing-song voice made a bone chilling effect.

My hand flew to my neck searching for the familiar,dark string that held the key. Nothing. Nada. Zero. My eyes darted in alarm. What happened to the key? I swear it was around my neck. Unless...Unless some one had unlocked the door!

No time to think about that. I took quick action, hearing foot heavy foot steps trudging up the stairs, heels clicking on the the sleek wooden floor and opened the curtains stumbling backwards and cracking my spine.

I groaned but pulled my self towards a small window that let out a sliver of light. How to get down though?

The beldam's crisp voice pierced the air. _Coraline? I'm coming sweetie! I love you and you WILL be mine for always and eternity. _Her footsteps coming closer.

I looked around the room leaping frantically towards the closet, carelessly opening drawers until I found the black tights with silver stars that the other mother gave me. I had vowed to never touch them again but these were extreme measures.

I swiftly tied the the cloth on to a hook sticking out of the wood on the edge of the window and pulled open the window letting it drop down, the ebony cloth like a black waterfall. The door clicked open, the sound of the bronze doorknob turning. The toys started chanting.

_Hurry..Hurry...Hurry_

The beldam stepped in and I yelled as loud as possible. This was no ordinary scream it felt of pure hate. I lowered myself precariously down the window and clung to the rope feeling it slip between my fingers, the loose fitting hook groaning with my weight. The tights streatched out and clung to them tightly, digging my nails into the fabric. The beldam peered over, laughing.

"_My dear Coraline... You must come up to mommy right NOW!"_ The beldam reached into her ripped, black handbag and took out a pair of scissors. Steel blades came near my rope. I lowered my self down a bit more and looked at the ground. My head spinned, my pulse quickened and I clung on for dear life. I hated that cruel beldam! I hated her!

"_I will cut the rope if you don't come up to mommy!"_

_"_I don't care," I said lowering myself down a little bit hoping she didn't notice. "I'd rather DIE than live with you! I HATE you!" Just a little closer Coraline and you'll reach the ground...

The beldam just smiled but I saw her hesitate, her ugly, thin face quivering with hurt. Was the beldam developing...Developing _human_ feelings? I shook off the thought looking down towards my death.

The beldam started to snip slowly each cut closer to death. My stomach flopped and I felt sick, bile rising in my throat. I struggled to choke it down. The beldam snipped until I was hanging by a few threads.

I cleared my throat and inched my way up towards the window. The beldam nodded slightly counting on her fingers slowly, scowling at me.

She hauled my off the window pulling me painfully by the hair, tears welling up in my hazel eyes.

_"Time for your punishment...Coraline," _the beldam screeched.


End file.
